This invention relates in general to devices for MicroElectroMechanical Systems (MEMS), and in particular to a microvalve device having improved resistance to damage when subjected to external mechanical shocks.
MEMS (MicroElectroMechanical Systems) is a class of systems that are physically small, having features with sizes in the micrometer range or smaller. These systems have both electrical and mechanical components. The term “micromachining” is commonly understood to mean the production of three-dimensional structures and moving parts of MEMS devices. MEMS originally used modified integrated circuit (computer chip) fabrication techniques (such as chemical etching) and materials (such as silicon semiconductor material) to micromachine these very small mechanical devices. Today there are many more micromachining techniques and materials available. The term “micromachined device” as used in this application means a device having features with sizes in the micrometer range or smaller, and thus by definition is at least partially formed by micromachining. More particularly, the term “microvalve” as used in this application means a valve having features with sizes in the micrometer range or smaller, and thus by definition is at least partially formed by micromachining. The term “microvalve device” as used in this application means a micromachined device that includes a microvalve, and that may include other components. It should be noted that if components other than a microvalve are included in the microvalve device, these other components may be micromachined components or standard sized (larger) components. Similarly, a micromachined device may include both micromachined components and standard sized (larger) components.
Various microvalve devices have been proposed for controlling fluid flow within a fluid circuit. A typical microvalve device includes a displaceable member or valve component movably supported by a body for movement between a closed position and a fully open position. When placed in the closed position, the valve component substantially blocks or closes a first fluid port that is otherwise in fluid communication with a second fluid port, thereby preventing fluid from flowing between the fluid ports. When the valve component moves from the closed position to the fully open position, fluid is increasingly allowed to flow between the fluid ports.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,523,560; 6,540,203; and 6,845,962, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference, describe microvalves made of multiple layers of material. The multiple layers are micromachined and bonded together to form a microvalve body and the various microvalve components contained therein, including an intermediate mechanical layer containing the movable parts of the microvalve. The movable parts are formed by removing material from an intermediate mechanical layer (by known micromachined device fabrication techniques, such as, but not limited to, Deep Reactive Ion Etching) to create a movable valve element that remains attached to the rest of the part by a spring-like member. Typically, the material is removed by creating a pattern of slots through the material of uniform width to achieve the desired shape. The movable valve element will then be able to move in one or more directions an amount roughly equal to the uniform slot width.